


3:15

by R612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R612/pseuds/R612
Summary: Jongdae's soul mate is pregnant.And no, he's not the father.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongdae can't finish watching Stranger Things anymore. It's not because it's a bad show—(it's amazing) but now it's associated with a sick and twisted feeling in his stomach.

_Ah... why couldn't he have waited until I finished this episode to tell me?_

The screen is paused where Will tries to say no to the demogorgon—fantastic cinematography and a-plus acting on Noah Schnapp's part—when Kyungsoo came home a little late one Thursday night.

He went straight into the bathroom after entering their apartment and spent a few minutes there with the tap running before coming out changed into home clothes.

Wordlessly, he joined Jongdae on the couch, lying his head on top of Jongdae's blanket covered thighs. He curled into himself, and Jongdae didn't think much of it—he spared Kyungsoo a glance before returning his attention to the television.

And then, while the music and the sound effects and Will shouting grew louder and louder, Kyungsoo said, “I'm pregnant.”

Jongdae froze for a split second before pausing the show. He waited a moment, ears still ringing from the noises that came from the TV before finally processing what Kyungsoo has told him. “What?”

Kyungsoo wiggles a little on the couch, kind of like a cat trying to find its most comfortable position, before repeating, “I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby.”

“I didn't know you were ready to be a dad.” Jongdae said, feeling a little stupid that that was the first thing that came to his head.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Is any twenty-two year old ready to be a dad?”

Jongdae hummed in response. “Who's the father?”

And the way Kyungsoo sighed gave Jongdae his answer.

_Ah... the tall, loud guy with the big ears. How lucky._

“Does he know?”

“No.” Kyungsoo said. “You're the first person I told.”

Jongdae felt a bit giddy at that, but that feeling subsided soon; his stomach rolled in butterflies.

“Are you... are you guys... are you gonna…”

“We're not dating—”

“Keeping it?”

Oops.

Kyungsoo turned his head to look up at Jongdae before lying onto his back. “Keeping it?” He asked, taken by surprised by those words.

Jongdae panicked, “I mean, you said...”

“Ah... I don't want it.” Kyungsoo said, belatedly understanding Jongdae's question. “Chanyeol's a nice guy and all... but I don't—I don't love him or anything like that... like I said, we're not even dating... we were just having fun...”

“A little too much fun,” Jongdae commented. Kyungsoo laughed at his bitter tone. “What's so funny?” He poked Kyungsoo's cheek.

“I haven't kissed him before.” Kyungsoo said. “I mean, we've never kissed. And now we're having a baby.”

“So wait... you're keeping it?”

Kyungsoo's lips twitched. “I... I said what I said. I don't want it.” He confirmed. But then he said, “But I don't know what Chanyeol wants. I guess I need to talk to him. I don't think I can ever see him again if I... get rid of his kid without asking if he wants it.”

“So... you'll keep it if he wants it?” Jongdae asked, and really, could he sound anymore nervous? And also, of course Kyungsoo would still want to be seeing Chanyeol.

It felt weird, but things like these make Jongdae believe Kyungsoo’s feeling a lot more for the heir than what he lead on. Not that it’s a bad thing by any means, but it did leave Jongdae out of the loop, considering.

“ _If_ he wants it,” Kyungsoo said, emphasising the _if._ “If he doesn't, then... I guess I'll get rid of it. No point in bringing a child into a world where no one wants it.”

“Someone will always want it.” Jongdae said quietly.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Sorry, I know that sounded harsh. But I'm not rich, Jongdae. Even if I wanted the... kid... I'd have no way of supporting it. Not even to take it to full term for someone else to adopt.”

“Is that the only reason why you don't want it?” He asked, mind reeling in all the means of how they could potentially support the child.

“That, and because I think I'm too young.” Kyungsoo said. “There's still so much I want to do. And I want to fall in love first. Get married next. Then maybe have babies.”

“And if he wants it?”

“Well if he wants it then I'm expecting him to pay for everything.” Kyungsoo grinned. “He's rich.” He adds, knowing damn well Jongdae knows this. Everyone knows this, but he’ll let Kyungsoo relish in the feeling of saying those words. It’s not often that he can, in all honesty.

Jongdae scoffed, “Looks like the baby will be set for life.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “I don't think he'll want it. He's an heir. Don't think his parents will approve of their son having a bastard child. Or of me. They're nice people from what I see in the media... but you know. Fun is just fun until it involves a new life.”

“Were you guys… you know… safe?” Jongdae asked, immediately regretting his decision to as he felt his ears burn up. Why was he still such a virgin?

Kyungsoo stared up at Jongdae, “We weren’t trying, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I’m not.”

“We used a condom. Condoms.” Kyungsoo said. “Guess it broke? It happens.”

“In movies?”

“In real life too?” Kyungsoo sighed. “Well, it doesn’t matter now,” He said, suddenly looking like he was actually thinking if the last time he had sex, there was protection. “I’m pregnant now, so.”

“You’re calm.”

Kyungsoo huffed. “Believe me, I had four breakdowns today. Doctor said I’m two weeks.”

“Two weeks!” Jongdae shouted, startling the younger male. “And you only found out now?”

“Look, it never crossed my mind!” Kyungsoo sat up. “I thought I just had a stomach virus or something… not entirely untrue, but not the kind of virus I was thinking.” He subconsciously rubbed his flat stomach.

“Jeez, the early stages of pregnancy are vital!” Jongdae said, heaving himself off the couch. The blanket fell onto the floor as he trudged over to the kitchen and Kyungsoo only noticed what was paused on the TV.

“You said you’d wait for me!” He whined, turning off the television. “You spoiled the show for me.”

_No, you spoiled it for me!_ Jongdae mentally replied as he looked through their cupboards, the pantry and fridge.

Of course they didn’t have anything healthy (he was looking for vitamin supplements but that’s clearly out of their itinerary).

All they did have was meat. Raw fish. Junk food and snacks. He’s already on his phone, googling what pregnant people should have in order for their baby to develop nicely in the womb when Kyungsoo came up from behind him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Don’t freak out, you’re freaking me out.” Kyungsoo said, chin on Jongdae’s shoulders.

“ _You’re_ freaking me out,” Jongdae mumbled, whining when Kyungsoo takes his phone out of his hand and places it on the kitchen counter in front of them.

“Do you want it?” Kyungsoo asked. “I’ll keep it if you want it.”

“It’s not mine,” Jongdae said. “I can’t have it.”

Kyungsoo hummed. “Yeah, you can. I know you love kids.”

“What about Chanyeol?”

“Who cares about Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo said.

_You do, you idiot._

“If you want it, then I’ll keep it. I won’t tell him.” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll just… slowly stop seeing him. Pop out the kid a few months later and well… life can just go on.”

“You just said there’s so many things that you wanna do first before having kids,” Jongdae recalls, finding the hypocrisy a little suffocating. “And it will be hard, financially.”

“Jongdae, stop dodging my question.” Kyungsoo said a little firmer. “I never… It only just crossed my mind that maybe you’d want it? I would’ve preferred if it was actually yours… but you know. It can be? He doesn’t have to know.”

“You’d really pass it off as mine?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo said without hesitation. “Jongdae, you’re my soul mate. I don’t know… what I’ll ever be with Chanyeol. If I’ll ever _be_ anything to him. But I know what I’ll always be with you. And you… your feelings overtake anyone else’s for me. You’re my best friend, my soul mate. If you want this baby, then we can have it together.”

“I only want it if you do.” Jongdae said, turning around in Kyungsoo’s arms to face him.

“I don’t…”

“Okay.” Jongdae smiled. “Okay.”

And so ultimately, Jongdae basically decided it was now up to Chanyeol on what will happen to the baby. Kyungsoo, while a little bit difficult, can make declarations and stick to it, so whatever Chanyeol decides, he will go through with it.

Maybe it was just a safe way to ensure that the kid will have a nice future with nice things.

And maybe that’s why Jongdae kind of wished Chanyeol will say yes, because really, he and Kyungsoo weren’t poor—they lived comfortably, but babies are expensive. And if Chanyeol wants the kid, he basically takes full responsibility of its and Kyungsoo’s welfare.

It kind of makes Jongdae want to work a little harder so maybe in the future…

But that’s a thought for another time. Right now…

“When are you gonna tell him?” Jongdae asks stepping out of Kyungsoo’s embrace to lean back against the kitchen bench.

Kyungsoo sighed and crossed his arms, “I don’t know. Tomorrow maybe? Sooner the better, right?”

“I guess so.” Jongdae said. “Is there an answer you’re kinda hoping for?”

Kyungsoo hummed. “Honestly? I think I want him to say no. Or at least, the majority of me wants him to say no.”

“And the tiny part?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “The tiny part… is so tiny that I can’t see the reason myself.”

_I can. You’re in love with him. Why else would you give him the choice? Why else would you still wanna see him with a morally clear conscience?_

Kyungsoo has been seeing Chanyeol on and off for the better part of a year. If one were to condense the time frame, maybe it would accumulate to six months. And each time Kyungsoo came home from a night out with Chanyeol, he was always flushed and dazed, like a lovesick addict that can’t wait for his next hit.

Jongdae felt warmth bloom in his chest every time he caught Kyungsoo randomly smiling to himself or daydreaming or even doodling Chanyeol’s name, Kyungsoo deserves to be loved in a way that Jongdae couldn’t love him.

Fate may have destined them to be together, but also fate kind of fucked it up for them.

The last time Jongdae remembered the time on the counter on his wrist was at four years, fifty-two minutes and eight seconds before it suddenly crashed down to zero the moment his new next door neighbours rang his doorbell one afternoon in sixth grade.

Jongdae had met Kyungsoo four years too early, and while they were both elated to have met each other quicker than anticipated, it also kind of messed up their mechanics of potentially falling in love.

They were kids—they knew what soul mates were but not what it meant to be in love with your soul mate. So they figured it was better to be friends—best friends.

And when the time was right and they grew older and mature, then maybe…

But they missed their chance.

They’ve kissed and made out before, but never really went beyond that before it was too late to go back and ever explore those avenues.

“ _It’s better if we just stay as best friends,_ ” Jongdae said. Kyungsoo, eyes a little shaky, eventually nodded and agreed and they became inseparable after that, deciding platonic soul mates were really what they were destined to be. It happens, and they were soon fine with that but maybe, they became a little lonely despite.

“ _I met a guy._ ” Kyungsoo said one day after a night spent out and Jongdae felt an array of mixed emotions.

Kyungsoo didn’t need to comfort him though with the words of _its just a fling,_ or _I’m not leaving you for him_ ; Jongdae had the confidence to just already know that.

But still, while he was happy seeing his soul mate happy (or whatever it was Kyungsoo wanted to call his goofy grins and light to heavy blushes) Jongdae, in the back of his mind, wished it was him.

Kyungsoo probably wished that too, and really, there technically wasn’t anything stopping them from trying again—to be more than platonic soul mates, but they fell into a pattern and comfortable dormancy, and honestly, why ruin a good thing?

“Okay,” Jongdae said, picking his phone back up. “I didn’t cook. I didn’t know what time you were going to be home.”

“Ah, right.” Kyungsoo said, rubbing his stomach again. “Take away? I’d cook but…”

“Take away is fine. But nothing raw for you,” Jongdae said, walking back to the couch.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to protest before sighing, muttering under his breath.

 

* * *

 

So the plan was to tell Chanyeol the next day.

“I’ll tell him after work,” Kyungsoo said, kissing Jongdae on the cheek goodbye before making his early morning commute to the bank. He wasn’t a teller or in IT, he did reception work. His cute face was good enough for him to be hired in place of a woman, even though really, it shouldn’t matter.

Jongdae was a college student in his last year pursuing a degree in early childhood learning, working part time at a restaurant.

Yes, he loved kids. Yes, to the point where he wants to help them grow and develop. And yes, he knows a little more than he should about pregnancy, and while that wasn’t the core focus of his course (it only touched base), he knew things that Kyungsoo definitely wouldn’t.

So even if Chanyeol said he wanted the kid, its not like Kyungsoo would pack up and move in with him. No, Jongdae would most likely be the one to take care of Kyungsoo (maybe just with Chanyeol’s money). That would probably be ideal.

Jongdae doesn’t hate Chanyeol—he’s never met the guy personally, but from his social media presence to media coverage, Jongdae felt confident in letting his soul mate (not) love him.

Look, it’s really complicated, at least in Kyungsoo’s head.

How can someone be so in love with someone else and yet not call it love?

Anyway..

Jongdae, having one night class on Fridays, decided to do some cleaning until then.

The apartment they rented was quaint. Cosy. But also kind of dusty if left alone for too long. And while they cleaned the place a week ago, Jongdae suddenly decided it needed another sweep.

Another thorough sweep.

He knew it was probably all for naught—Chanyeol would probably say no to the baby so he’s breaking his back wiping the floorboards for nothing—but in saying that, Jongdae continued to clean under the pretence of it was getting dirty anyway.

Jongdae knew he shouldn’t get so excited over this. It’s not his baby, whether he wants it or not (and he’s already decided that he only wants it if Kyungsoo does), and even if Chanyeol does, he probably wouldn’t see it grow up as much as he’d like to.

It was probably because it was, while half Chanyeol, also half Kyungsoo. And Jongdae loved everything that belonged to Kyungsoo, even if Kyungsoo didn’t want it to belong to him.

Setting aside Chanyeol’s genetics (the baby would probably be super tall), Kyungsoo would pass on very nice genes. Big eyes, heart shaped lips—Jongdae’s heart melted a little at the thought.

His delusional thoughts.

He needed to stop feeding this.

“Ah, I’m losing my mind.” Jongdae said to himself, shaking his head before resuming his thorough scrub of the apartment floor.

He then, after lunch, took a nap on the couch—apartment squeaky clean to the point where it kind of smelled like a hospital—to only be woken up by his phone ringing.

He jolted up, heart thumping hard at the sudden noise. He stretched a bit, feeling stiff muscles settle in, before picking up his phone that lied on the coffee table in front.

“Hello?”

“I can’t do this.” It was Kyungsoo on the other line.

Jongdae checked the clock on the wall above the TV—he was at lunch.

“Kyungsoo, what happened?” Jongdae asked.

“He’s here. Chanyeol’s here at my work. Oh my god, I can’t tell him, I prepared myself to tell him after work, not during. Oh my fucking god.” Kyungsoo’s voice echoed; he was probably in the toilets.

“Calm down, Soo.” Jongdae hushed. “Just tell him later then.”

“We can’t meet later, that’s why he came during my lunch,” Kyungsoo replied. “He’s waiting outside for me; he didn’t even tell me he was coming. I hate this.”

“Kyungsoo, don’t tell him then.” Jongdae said. “It’s fine. It can wait. Don’t stress, it’s bad for the baby.”

“His baby,” Kyungsoo said. “It’s not even a baby, it’s a spec in my stomach!”

“Breathe, would you?” Jongdae rubbed his eye. “It’s not… it’s not a big deal if you tell him now or later. Or tell him over text. After work. It’s fine, right? As long as he knows.”

The other line remained silent.

“Soo?”

“You’re right.” Kyungsoo eventually said. “You’re right. Yeah. As long as he knows, it doesn’t matter how he knows. Thank you.”

Jongdae smiled to himself, “No problem. Go have lunch. And please, no smoking.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “I know. I’ll see you later, bye.”

The line went dead soon after and Jongdae let out a breath of relief. He flopped back down on the couch, phone falling out of his hand. He only slept for about half an hour—felt like much longer.

But instead of going back to sleep, he decided to tackle the bathroom and then Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Surely, there were things in there that needed to be cleaned out.

 

* * *

 

So actually, halfway through cleaning the bathroom, Jongdae felt his lower back ache and decided to call it a day. He ended up taking another nap after having a large snack before waking up just after four.

Kyungsoo was almost done with work and would be home within the hour, so he started on dinner. A little too early, but it was their normal. Jongdae would be leaving when Kyungsoo came home, so he could at least eat something before class while Kyungsoo could just relax after work.

He was just tasting the soup (a little too sweet, but at least not salty), when he received a text from Kyungsoo.

**soo:** _chanyeol’s coming over, he knows_

Jongdae felt a hot flush coarse through his system; he wiped his hands, replied with an _okay_ before suddenly feeling self conscious of his cooking. Oh well. Chanyeol doesn’t have to eat if he doesn’t want to.

But if he does, luckily, he and Kyungsoo are fans of left overs, and he had cooked enough to last another meal or two.

Should be fine.

Should be fine.

Or not…

Kyungsoo wasn’t home by the time Jongdae had to leave for class; maybe Chanyeol will stay the night? He wish he did get around to cleaning his soul mate’s room…

In any case, Jongdae packed himself some food in a take away container, got dressed and ready to go to class, leaving a note for Kyungsoo with the food covered up on the table.

He hopes the class won’t linger on any longer than it does, he kind of wants to meet Chanyeol.

 

* * *

 

Wishful thinking is just wishful thinking. The student teacher—Minseok, Jongdae thinks his name is—digressed. Not that he hated when Minseok digressed—it was just that he could note the impatience in his tone as he explained for the umpteenth time what he had already taught.

It was a Friday night, he tolerated it as much as he could, but Jongdae knew there was just some more materials he needed to teach, but time was getting to the hour mark and everyone just wanted to go home.

“It’ll be up on the portal,” Minseok said to Jongdae just as he was leaving the lecture hall.

“Eh?”

“The rest of the stuff.” Minseok then gave Jongdae a knowing smile. Instinctively, he looked at Minseok’s timer—three years, four months, five minutes, twenty-eight seconds—yeah, he had a while to go. Guess he was flirting as Jongdae had suspected since term began.

“Thanks,” Jongdae smiled back.

“I know you’ll be the only one to check it though.” Minseok sighed. “But any questions—”

“I’ll definitely be coming to you.” And Jongdae blushed a little at the innuendo, excusing himself from the class; hearing Minseok’s melodious giggle behind him.

And when his skin hit the fresh winter air, he remembered.

_Ah, the baby daddy._

He rushed home.

And then kind of wished he didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol grew up with a lot of misconceptions. Being born with a silver spoon in his mouth—his height and looks too—they tended to draw a certain conclusion about him.

Heir to Park Industries. Probably betrothed to another wealthy family’s daughter. Destined to rule the world.

He’s heard it all before.

And while his family was always under the limelight, he tends to think they were quite secretive when it came to personal affairs.

Like say, for example, everyone expected him to succeed his father and take over the business one day.

Wrong.

Yoora was going to.

Because fuck gender norms, she was older than him and therefore the rightful heir. And she was more than happy to take over, and even happier to let everyone believe her little brother would take her position that no one believed she had in the first place.  
  
_“Let them think that. When dad retires, and I take over, it’ll be the biggest plot twist in history.”_

Yoora could be a little dramatic sometimes. Who isn’t? Chanyeol certainly was.

Another misconception about him was that he was the most (arguably) eligible bachelor in all of Seoul, when in reality, his timer was at _00:00:00:00._

Despite not parading around his soul mate, he exuded singleness but in any regards, it still made him all the more desirable.

He went to clubs, he showed up to galas with different dates, but everyone believed at the end of the night, he went home to the _one_.

Whatever, people fancied the thought of forbidden fruit in the form of Park Chanyeol.

It really didn’t matter to everyone that he found the one, not when he’s always looking like he’s still searching.

Since in truth, he actually was.

Because while his counter did say _00:00:00:00,_ it wasn’t real.

Why?

Well, another family secret, or rather a Chanyeol secret, was that he had no timer. Not a real one anyways. The one the public saw was fake.

And the only explanation for that?

He wasn’t born to have a soul mate.

_“But just because you don’t have one, it doesn’t mean you’re destined to be alone.”_

Kim Junmyeon, another almost heir, had told him once at a charity ball when Chanyeol had a little too much to drink and revealed to his somewhat childhood friend that he didn’t have a counter.

It was those words that helped him get out of bed in the morning.

He could have all the fame and riches in the world, but it didn’t matter to him if he didn’t have someone to spend a lifetime sharing it with.

Then he met Do Kyungsoo.

 _“I’m not looking for anything serious,”_ Kyungsoo had told him the first night they met. Chanyeol saw his counter—all full of zeroes—and he knew Kyungsoo saw his own (fake) one.

Chanyeol really didn’t want to get involved with someone who’s already met their _one_ but the way Kyungsoo smiled—lips forming a heart—and how his eyes gleamed under fluorescent lights, Chanyeol was entranced.

_Why not?_

And that night may have ended with them doing it in the bathroom stall before parting ways without an exchange of numbers, but days later, Chanyeol still felt the buzz of excitement and rush of adrenaline at the memory.

He grew addicted. And desperate to see him again.

“I don’t think he even knew who I was.” Chanyeol said, rolling around in his bed.

“Not everyone knows who you are, hyung.” Sehun, an up and coming choreographer, who used his family’s wealth to his advantage and wasn’t afraid to admit it, played around with Toben on Chanyeol’s bedroom floor.

“But how can I see him again?” Chanyeol sighed. “I didn’t get a number, let alone a name! If he… if he felt what I did that night but doesn’t even know who I am, how can we ever meet again?”

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Didn’t you say he already had a soul mate?”

The painful reminder. Chanyeol decided to not let that get to him.

“He still…”

“He still chose you, out of the sea of people who wants to get in your pants,” Sehun sighed. “Look, if it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be.”

“Easy for someone who’s got a soul mate to say,” Chanyeol muttered. He wished he had a counter that ticked; some people didn’t deserve a soul mate.

“Don’t dictate your life based on what a counter says. Or doesn’t say. You know that singer? Taeyeon? Her counter’s at zero but she’s not with her soul mate. Apparently they broke up. Like way before she even got famous. Bet they’re shitting their pants now.” Sehun whistled.

“What are you trying to say?” Chanyeol murmured.

“You may not have a soul mate, but you can have the love of your life.” Sehun said. “They’re not synonymous. And just because you found the one, it doesn’t mean you’ll always stay together. Or romantically. Maybe your mystery guy’s soul mate is just… their best friend. Or their dog. Or they broke up. Who knows. You don’t, you don’t even know his name!”

Chanyeol threw a pillow at him, but while Sehun’s advice could’ve been delivered a little more softly, it was good advice.

But it wasn’t until three months later did he see Kyungsoo again.

However this time, Chanyeol took him home.

And as he bit and kissed all over Kyungsoo’s body, creating a few marks of his own—cock hard and deep inside him, Kyungsoo called his name.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about that night,” He said as his nails scratched red lines across Chanyeol’s back, breath short and drowning in moans.

“Me too,” Chanyeol gasped, lips ghosting over Kyungsoo’s.

By God, he wanted to kiss them.

He didn’t.

But Kyungsoo then said, “I couldn’t hook up with anyone else… I was afraid they wouldn’t be as good as you—I don’t think… I don’t think I want anyone else. Just you. I only ever thought about you.” And hearing those words; it was probably as good as if their lips were pressed together.

Okay, sure, they’re both a little tipsy, but sober enough to mean what they said.

And in that moment, Chanyeol knew he didn’t need a counter to believe in fate.

So when fate texted him this morning, reminding him of their… not date after work, Chanyeol decided to be a little spontaneous.

He went to Kyungsoo’s work.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, startled in his tracks. Chanyeol had been loitering around the building, trying to catch him as he left.

Operation: success!

Or at least, that’s what Chanyeol thought.

“Came to see you!” Chanyeol smiled. “Thought I could take you out to lunch.”

“I…” Kyungsoo looked down at his shoes, hands together. “We were going to see each other later?”

“I have a thing.” He lied. It was probably true though, that Chanyeol _did_ have a thing, but he would’ve skipped it regardless. “Come on, I’ll treat you to something.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him. He seemed nervous? His ears were red and his cheeks bloomed too. Chanyeol _really_ wanted to kiss him there. He was just too cute!

“Okay.” Kyungsoo nodded once. “Okay. I just… I’ll be right back; I have to go to the toilet.” And then he turned on his heel, bolting back into the building.

Chanyeol chuckled. “Don’t be too long!” He called out after.

The car ride over to one of Chanyeol’s parent’s restaurants was quiet. Kyungsoo kept staring at his phone the whole time but gave Chanyeol a few smiles whenever he felt his eyes on him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kyungsoo answered a little too quickly.

“Are you mad?” Chanyeol asked, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, as if bracing for Kyungsoo’s answer.

“No.”

His tone dictated otherwise.

Kyungsoo sighed. “I mean, no.” He said a little softer. “Sorry. You caught me by surprise.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologised. “I should’ve called. But one of my parent’s chef is having a degustation and I thought you’d like to try the food—”

“I’m pregnant.” Kyungsoo blurred out.

Chanyeol almost forgot to stop at the red light.

“What?”

Kyungsoo looked out of the window, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth before finally looking at Chanyeol. His eyes were big, full of worry and yeah, Chanyeol knew this wasn’t some sort of joke.

Kyungsoo inhales sharply, “I’m…”

“Pregnant.” Chanyeol finished and Kyungsoo nodded in confirmation. “Am I…”

“Yeah.”

And then the horns behind them snapped them out of their trance.

Kyungsoo jumped in his seat as Chanyeol cursed under his breath—the rest of the drive to the restaurant returning back into silence.

When they reached the restaurant and were seated in front of the sou chefs, Chanyeol noticed how Kyungsoo’s fingers dug into his nice dress pants, sure to make moon crescents on his knees.

Chanyeol then felt his heart beat rapidly, the sudden news sinking in.

A baby.

His baby.

With Kyungsoo.

The sou chefs began heating and preparing the hot plates, the smell of gas and raw meat that lied off to the side suddenly prominent. He felt a bead of sweat fall down the back of his neck—yeah; he wasn’t ready to be a dad.

His leg started to jitter.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo said, looking down at Chanyeol’s leg.

“What?”

“Chef Zhang will be out in a moment,” one of the sou chefs informed, but neither were really listening.

“I didn’t mean to…”

_Mean to what? Get pregnant?_

“It’s not like you… you know… on your own…” Chanyeol said, kind of in a hushed tone.

“I know.” Kyungsoo said. “But still… troublesome, right?”

“Are you gonna keep it?” Chanyeol quickly asked, his other leg now bouncing in place of his other.

“That’s what… I was thinking of talking to you about.”

“Eh?”

“I… I could’ve just gotten rid of it,” Kyungsoo began after taking a deep breath. “Not tell you. Move on. But I couldn’t.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, oddly relieved that Kyungsoo didn’t get rid of it just yet.

“I couldn’t face you… knowing maybe there’s a possibility that you might want it…”

“Does that mean you don’t?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I don’t know how to look after a baby. Or support it. I don’t have the time either.”

So it wasn’t a _no._

“How long are you?”

“Two weeks.” Kyungsoo said, shoulders stiff. “I only found out yesterday though.”

“Jongdae knows?” And really, it wasn’t a question since he knew the answer. But Kyungsoo still nodded. “And?”

“What he doesn’t know is that we stopped using condoms or that I’m on the _very_ unreliable pill.” Kyungsoo said quietly. Chanyeol’s heart jumped—there was at least one thing now that Jongdae didn’t know.

Chanyeol counted that as a victory.

“Any reason why he, uh…”

“What are we doing, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked. “Are we dating? Boyfriends? What is this?”

Chanyeol was visibly floored. He didn’t know the answer—it was like Kyungsoo snatched the questions that he’s been holding onto since the second time they met again.

“I don’t know.” He ended up answering honestly, and he saw Kyungsoo’s shoulders relax. Probably the answer he wanted to hear. “What… do you want to be?”

“I don’t know.”

“Chanyeolie!” A loud, booming voice came from behind them; both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned in their seats to see a man with a chef’s hat on, arms spread out wide and hands waving enthusiastically.

“Hi, hyung.” Chanyeol smiled. He then grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand under the bench as the chef rounded and stood in front of them.

He looked at Kyungsoo, “I’m Chef Zhang, but you can just call me Yixing.” He stuck his hand out and Kyungsoo shook it with his free one, holding tightly with Chanyeol’s.

“I’m Kyungsoo.” He greeted with a small smile.

“I’m so happy Chanyeolie brought a friend.” Yixing said.

“I’ve brought friends before!” Chanyeol protested and Yixing gave a suspicious look.

“Ah, right. Sehunnie and Junmyeon-ssi. Right.” Yixing said before laughing out loud. He started sharpening his knife. “Well! It’s nice meeting you, Kyungsoo. I only have one request during my degustation and that is to be very honest with my food, especially if it’s bad! I won’t get angry—I will though only if you lie. Deal?”

“Deal.” Kyungsoo nodded. Chanyeol smiled.

“Let’s begin!”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo had twenty minutes until he was due back to work. Chanyeol was painfully aware of this, and he wished he had a little more time. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to see each other again after he went back, but there was this pressing feeling that when they do meet, he will need to answer questions he didn’t know the answer to.

So while in the hour of the initial confusion, Chanyeol decided to pick up the conversation where it dropped off.

“So, are you keeping it?” He already asked this, but he never got a clear answer. Kyungsoo worried his bottom lip again, eyes fixated on the car parallel to them.

They sat in the car park of the building of Kyungsoo’s work in Chanyeol’s car. The engine was off and the sounds that could be heard were their own breaths. It was oddly nauseating as it was also calming.

“Only if you want it.” Kyungsoo said. “So yes, I’ll get rid of it if you don’t. Like I said earlier, I can’t look after a baby.”

“Just say you had the means, the money—the time. Then?”

Kyungsoo turned to look at him, “Then yes, yes I would.” He said a little exasperated, a frown etched in his expression.

Chanyeol rubbed at Kyungsoo’s eyebrow in attempts to make his face at least relax. It seemed to work; Kyungsoo sank back into the car seat and into Chanyeol’s touch.

“Sorry.” He said, and he’d been saying that a lot this past hour. “I just wished there would’ve been an order, that’s all.” He then held onto Chanyeol’s hand. “Do you want it?” He asked before adding, “I mean, you don’t have to answer me now. But soon would be nice.”

“I want it.” Chanyeol spilled without missing a beat. “I want it.”

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asked; the hand that held Chanyeol’s tensing. He probably wasn't expecting an answer _so_ soon. “Like _really_ ready? Can you take care of a human life?”

Chanyeol wanted to make a joke.

_I have Toben!_

But there was so much worry and fear in Kyungsoo’s eyes—a part of him wanted to change his mind. Kyungsoo obviously didn’t look ready.

He actually looked really scared.

But the other half of him, the half that’s settling around the thought of a _baby_ —

It outweighed Kyungsoo’s fears.

“I don’t know.” He started, and truthfully, didn’t know. Not right now at least. “But I will be. I’ll have to be. I want the baby, Kyungsoo.” He ended softly, his free hand on Kyungsoo’s flat stomach.

He then leaned in close, their noses almost touching, “Don’t worry, okay?” He said, smiling. “I’ll take care of everything. Anything you need; I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of you and Jongdae, too. Just be healthy. And be happy.”

He knew the last part would be a bit of a stretch, but hopefully he had said enough.

(He did.)

Because then, Kyungsoo closed the space between them, capturing Chanyeol’s lips into a kiss.

Their first kiss.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol eyed the time until it was ready to pick Kyungsoo up. He wanted to talk in depth about their situation and finally meet Jongdae—maybe spend the weekend at their place too if they liked.

(He’s never been there before so he was nervous about it, among other things.)

After lunch, he went back to Yixing’s restaurant and lingered around until it was time for it to open. He was jokingly offered to wait tables, which he obviously declined, but then that left him with another hour or so to kill.

And he might have made the mistake of going back to the head office and online, searching for baby stuff.

His head drowned in baby fever.

 **kyungsoo:** _im wrapping up here soon_

 **kyungsoo:** _jongdae knows you’re coming over_

Over five hundred thousand won and an hour online later, Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo’s text. He glances at the desktop time—it’s about half an hour until he finished.

He closed the web browser and locked the computer, probably not going to tell Kyungsoo about his recent and impulsive purchases just yet, and headed down to his car to pick Kyungsoo up.

It took a while for Chanyeol to get them to Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s apartment—mainly because he insisted on following the navigator instead of Kyungsoo himself. So by the time they finally got inside the apartment, Kyungsoo had seen the note left by his soul mate.

“Ah. We just missed him.” Kyungsoo said, turning to look at Chanyeol with the note in hand. “He has a night class on Fridays. He’ll be back around eight or nine tonight though.”

“I’ll stay,” Chanyeol said, toeing off his dress shoes. “If you’ll have me.”

Kyungsoo nodded before looking at the food Jongdae had prepared. “Hungry?”

“I can eat.”

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol hated how he probably made Kyungsoo feel like a stranger in his own home. But after dinner and washing up, he couldn’t help but snoop around the apartment—or at least, around the kitchen and living room.

He knew well enough to not go searching the rooms.

Kyungsoo eyed his curiously as he wiped down the dining table—it was already clean, but he didn’t know what else to do. Chanyeol also, it was a strange situation that they were in.

It wasn’t like they’ve never been alone together before.

Chanyeol took note of the couch, the coffee table and its contents—TV remote, laptop, magazines, ashtray—

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Chanyeol said, inwardly relieved there were no butts or ashes in the ashtray.

“Only once or twice a month.” Kyungsoo said casually, deciding his arm did enough wiping. He tossed the cloth into the sink before walking into the living room. Leaning against the arm of the couch, he folded his hands in his lap. “I’m… obviously not going to anymore.”

“Ah, yeah.” Chanyeol was caught off guard by that. Should he say thanks? It was common sense though, so he just nodded. “Any other… habits?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I don’t take any drugs and I’m going to… well, I’ll have to stop drinking too. But I’ll live.”

“Okay.”

“Nothing will change, right?” Kyungsoo asked before realising it was probably a vague question, “I mean, between us. Like, we’re having a baby, obviously that’s the difference. But everything else..?”

Chanyeol contemplated this for a moment. And he was a little hurt to think that they’d continue on as if the baby won’t change a thing about their relationship—whatever kind of relationship it is.

Maybe it was a little too early to label, albeit it going on for the better part of a year.

But regardless, Chanyeol wasn’t having it—secret trysts and late night _not_ dates—they were fun, and while he’d still like to do those things, there were a lot more pressing matters that their lifestyle needed alterations to. “I’d like to see you a lot more.” He said, coming around to stand in front of Kyungsoo. “I said I’d take care of you. Hard to do if all we do when we meet is screw around.”

“I have Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said no louder than a whisper, as if he was scared of offending Chanyeol.

“I know you do.” Chanyeol said, controlling himself. “But that’s not his baby inside of you. It’s mine.”

“I don’t want to be… your priority.” Kyungsoo confessed. “It’s bothersome.”

“Don’t think like a mistress.” Chanyeol said; another step closer. “I haven’t been seeing anyone else. Not… not _seriously_ anyway.”

“And you and me?” Kyungsoo gestured between them. “We’re suddenly serious?”

“We’re having a baby.” Chanyeol said.

“I’m having _your_ baby.” Kyungsoo corrected.

“You don’t want to be with me?” Chanyeol couldn’t mask the hurt in his voice. Before suddenly realising there might’ve been a skipped step. “Can we be boyfriends?”

Kyungsoo stared up at him, fingers toying with the end of his sweater before he burst out laughing.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, cracking a smile of his own.

“I’m sorry, that was… that came out of nowhere.” Kyungsoo said, trying to contain his giggles. He then stood straight, arms crossing over his chest. “Can I think about it?”

And really, that was code for _can we wait until Jongdae comes back home and the three of us can talk because I don’t know myself as well as he does and I need help?_

Somehow, Chanyeol knew that. So he nodded.

“You… wanna stay the night?” Kyungsoo asked, looking a little shy. 

“I’ll take the couch?” Chanyeol cocked his head to the side and Kyungsoo smiled, rolling his eyes and biting his lower lip.

“You can take my bed.” He said, walking past Chanyeol. “I’ll sleep with Jongdae. You’re too tall for the couch and it’ll mess with your neck.”

He then stopped by the short hallway, looking over his shoulder at the Chanyeol. “Come,” he beckoned. “We can… warm it up before Jongdae gets home.”

Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it back. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

He wanted to be gentle, but it could be insulting, so he decide to be rough as he always has been. 

Not that he could've helped it anyway in all honesty; nothing was ever in his control whenever he had sex with Kyungsoo. 

It was probably the only time he felt like he didn't need to worry about the consequences; it was just for  _fun_ and really, he  _always_ had fun—they both did. 

But now, there was a bit of a consequence—and he's dealing. They're dealing. So in the end, there was truly nothing holding them back. 

The bed squeaked under their movements; loud and  _incredibly sexy_ , mixed with moans of encouragement from Kyungsoo's end— _go faster, do it harder, yeah, like that, just like that, baby._

Chanyeol pressed his lips in between Kyungsoo's shoulder blades; hands gripping hard on the smaller man's waist as he pounded in relentlessly from behind. 

He knew it was safe to have sex during pregnancy, and Kyungsoo wasn't even far long, so it was  _like_ it was just the two of them instead of three. 

He'll think about his feelings during sex a bit later when Kyungsoo started to show. 

But right now, he was hard; come leaking out of Kyungsoo's hole and down his thighs, already on round two but somehow, it still wasn't enough. 

They needed  _more_.

“Let me... let me on top...” Kyungsoo gasped out in between moans, arm awkwardly reaching back to hold onto Chanyeol's hand. He attempted to pry one away from his hips, but Chanyeol held him tightly as if refusing to let go. It started to hurt and Kyungsoo was sure he'd get a bruise, but Chanyeol's administrations drowned that pain before it got any worse. 

“I wanna take care of you,” Chanyeol eventually replied, teeth lightly grazing Kyungsoo's shoulder. “Let me take care of you.”

“Stop, how embarrassing...” Kyungsoo giggled out, giving up on trying to take Chanyeol's hand away from his hip. He instead decided to hold onto the headboard of the bed; his other hand fisting his cock in time with Chanyeol's thrusts. “Almost there...”

“Already?” Chanyeol teased, kneeling upright. He felt his mouth salivate at the bite marks and hickeys he littered all over the top of Kyungsoo's back; he felt quite prideful at his handy work. 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo growled. 

Chanyeol smiled, sliding one hand down the expanse of Kyungsoo's back, tracing the ridges of his spine before grabbing a handful of Kyungsoo's hair and tugging it softly. “Ah, I wanna kiss you.”

“Then do it,” Kyungsoo forced out through gritted teeth; his body started tensing and spasming, a telltale sign that he was on the tip of reaching his climax. 

And what was better to Chanyeol that reaching his own?

Feeling Kyungsoo come. 

“Soo, I'm home!”

Shit. 

Chanyeol stopped his thrusts, earning a loud and unashamed whine from Kyungsoo. 

“Jongdae?” Chanyeol offered up as an explanation, ready to pull himself out before Kyungsoo tightened himself around Chanyeol's cockhand reaching back to pull him in.

“No, please, I'm almost there...” Kyungsoo begged. “Please...”

“Did Chanyeol come?” Jongdae shouted out; the sound of his backpack thumping as it hit the ground and his keys jostling around. “Kyungsoo!”

Chanyeol wanted to laugh.

“Just quickly,” Kyungsoo whispered—a little breathy and sounding very desperate.

Chanyeol hesitated (more like froze), and that was enough to make Kyungsoo snap. 

In a second, the smaller man had Chanyeol on his back on the bed; his thighs being straddled by Kyungsoo's and his dick sunk back inside before he could register the switch in position. 

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth as Kyungsoo went to town; rocking his hips on Chanyeol cock while guiding Chanyeol's free hand to his wet dick. 

Kyungsoo alternated between biting his lip and letting out soft, breathy moans, head thrown back as he essentially fucked Chanyeol into the mattress. 

He then lowered his upper body, meeting Chanyeol in a deep and sloppy kiss before he moaned into Chanyeol's mouth, hips stuttering as he reached his climax. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo...” Chanyeol sighed sweetly, moving his own hips as Kyungsoo lied limp on top of him. 

“Keep going... until you're done...”

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck as Chanyeol rolled them over so he was back on top. He then started to move his hips again, thrusting deep into Kyungsoo who hooked his legs over his waist. 

All the while not noticing that Jongdae had opened the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jongdae closed the door as soon as he opened it; quietly, he had hoped, but he wasn’t too sure if he was. His ears rung with the sound of his soul mate and his… company moaning—growing red too with embarrassment.

He stood in the hallway for a moment, forehead pressed against the wood of the door until he heard a crash followed by a giggle—at this point he couldn’t tell their voices apart, but that jumpstarted him into dashing for his room.

He closed the door behind him before dropping his bag onto the floor. He forgoes turning on the light, deciding to just kick off his shoes and fall into bed.

The lecture itself was tiresome but the notion of going home to his soul mate and meeting the guy kind of renewed his energy. But now, he kinda just feels a little lonely.

It’s not an odd or foreign feeling Jongdae was having; ever since Kyungsoo started coming home smelling like someone else, Jongdae was clear on what Kyungsoo’s doing when he’s not at home.

But he supposed he managed this whole time because he never saw the other party. He never saw how the other guy—Chanyeol—held his soul mate; kissed him and touched him and make him moan.

And while he didn’t see much, it was enough to make Jongdae just feel a different kind of lonely. One he’s never felt before.

Seeing it—or seeing what he did manage to see—made everything real. And while he could say he had the confidence that Kyungsoo would never leave him, tonight, it wavered.

And it settled.

Kyungsoo was in love with someone that wasn’t him, and maybe Kyungsoo was tired of loving someone in the way they love each other.

Jongdae squirmed in his bed, crawling under the blankets and deciding to just go to sleep. Left with nothing but his thoughts, he made himself feel sad, even though there’s the possibility that it could not be true.

Not that he could talk to Kyungsoo right now about how he’s feeling like he usually would—he was obviously occupied, so Jongdae closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

 

* * *

 

It felt like hours but in reality, only forty or so minutes had passed when Jongdae’s bedroom door creaked open and cautious steps came in.

Jongdae was on the cusp of dreamland and awareness when his bed dipped and blanket lifted.

“Hm?” He hummed to the intruder.

“Sorry, go back to sleep.” It was Kyungsoo, of course.

Jongdae wiggles back in the bed to give Kyungsoo some space, enveloping his soul mate in the blankets without opening his heavy eyes. Kyungsoo lied facing Jongdae smelling like soap. And subconsciously, Jongdae curled into Kyungsoo, pressing his face into Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo huffed amusedly, leaning his chin on top of Jongdae’s head and cuddling him.

They breathed in silence, chests rising and falling in sync. And then Kyungsoo said, “He wants it.”

It took a few seconds for Jongdae to register what that meant. And when it finally did, he moved his head back to look at Kyungsoo. “He wants it?”

Kyungsoo stared back—and it was hard to see in the dark, but there was a gleam in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Jongdae immediately placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek; thumb rubbing away sudden tears.

“No, don’t cry.” Jongdae cooed and it was like those words had triggered Kyungsoo into sobbing hard. “Why are you crying? Don’t cry.”

“I’m scared, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo said, burying his face into Jongdae’s neck.

“Don’t be scared, Kyungsoo-yah. Don’t have the baby if you’re scared; don’t worry about what he thinks.” Jongdae rubbed a hand behind Kyungsoo’s back in attempts to soothe his soul mate.

“It’s not—I think. I don’t want—I think I lo—”

“Shhhh,” Jongdae just said amidst Kyungsoo’s blabbering, hoping it was some kind of hormonal thing Kyungsoo was going through. “Go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning.”

Jongdae then moved back and cupped Kyungsoo’s face in his hands. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs, humming softly when Kyungsoo suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed back.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae woke up to Kyungsoo in his bed by his side but to the sound of cupboards opening and closing—pots and pans clanging together. Curious, he gently rolls out of bed and padded over to where the source of the noise was, eventually leading him to the kitchen.

And there, he saw a nicely dressed, tall man, trying to twist open a jar.

“Uh—”

“Shit!”

Jongdae had apparently startled the man, causing him to drop the jar onto the counter. Luckily, all that it did was make a loud noise.

“Oh! Sorry,” Jongdae said reflexively, bringing his hands out as if to steady the giant who looked a little queasy in his spot. He was nicely dressed, but his hair stuck up in crazy directions.

“Ah, sorry.” The guy replies, turning to face Jongdae. And of course, naturally it was Chanyeol. “Hi.” He said, smiling and sticking his hand out. “I’m Chanyeol.” He introduced.

“I know,” Jongdae said before adding, “I mean, I’ve seen you on TV before.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol said, dropping his hand. And Jongdae felt a little bad—he didn’t mean to ignore Chanyeol’s hand shake, he was just unbelievably… overwhelmed.

Chanyeol was attractive, but it was nothing in comparison to seeing him in real life.

Kyungsoo sure knows how to pick them.

“Ah, I’m Jongdae,” Jongdae introduces back, sticking his hand out to reattempt the handshake. At this, Chanyeol smiles again, shaking his hand.

“Nice to finally meet you.” Chanyeol said.

“You too.” Jongdae replies. “You slept like that?” He then asks, not sure why that would be one of the thousands of questions he could’ve started off with.

Chanyeol looked down at himself. “Um, no, I slept with… not this.” He said, gesturing at his suit. “I didn’t think it would be appropriate if I walked around here though in just my underwear. And Kyungsoo’s clothes don’t exactly… fit.”

“Ah, right.” Jongdae acquiesces.

“Um, is he still sleeping?” Chanyeol asks.

“I can go wake him?” Jongdae offers but Chanyeol shakes his head.

“No, um, that’s fine.” He says. “I was actually hoping I could speak with you? Just us two to begin with.”

Jongdae couldn’t help his eyebrow raising. “Oh? I don’t mind but…”

“It’s nothing, um, bad? About anything. Or Kyungsoo. Well, it’s kinda related to Kyungsoo but not directly… I mean, ah… I’m blabbering but I just—hm, I wanna talk to you for you?” Chanyeol eventually gets out and Jongdae cocks his head to the side in confusion.

“Talk to me for me?” He repeats, trying to understand but having no luck.

Chanyeol frowns, “I mean, I guess I just want to get to know you, if that’s okay.”

“Oh.” Jongdae says. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

Chanyeol’s face lights up before he clasped his hands together. “Ah, so, um, you’re a student?”

Jongdae crosses his arms and nods. “Yeah.” Then Jongdae, after a beat, realises there’s more he should add to that. “I’m studying childhood development and all things… baby. Or that’s pretty much my degree in a nutshell. Kids and stuff.”

“And there are night classes for that?” Chanyeol asks.

“There are not a lot of us,” Jongdae offers. “Not good enough to take a daytime classroom all the time.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Jongdae suppresses a sigh; this is awkward as fuck. And while Jongdae doesn’t necessarily hate Chanyeol or anything like that— he does kind of envy how he embodies everything he wishes he could be for Kyungsoo.

“No… need to be sorry?” Jongdae replies. “But uh, this conversation feels a little forced.”

“Sorry.” Chanyeol mumbles. “I mean—”

“So, I hear you want the baby,” Jongdae says, cutting out the small talk. Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he flushed pink.

Then slowly, he nodded. “I do. And it’s okay!” He brings his hands out in front of him, “I’ll take care of everything. Expenses and doctor visits and whatever Kyungsoo needs!” He quickly said.

Jongdae nodded once. “Are you ready to be a father? And like, really ready?” He asked, but at that question, Chanyeol chuckled. “What?”

“It’s not an uncommon question,” Chanyeol said. “But you kind of said it the exact same way Kyungsoo did. You guys really are soul mates.”

“Oh.”

Chanyeol took a cautious step forward towards Jongdae, his height now somewhat intimidating. Chanyeol had a smile on his face though, so Jongdae wasn’t necessarily scared—but he did feel small.

He never felt small, especially when he has Kyungsoo.

For now.

“I will take care of Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol began, taking Jongdae’s hands in his—a very bold move for their first time meeting, but Jongdae allows it out of sheer confusion. Then Chanyeol continued, “But I will also take care of you, Kyungsoo’s soul mate.”

“I’m not pregnant.” Jongdae dumbly says, but Chanyeol pays it no mind.

“I don’t know what I feel towards Kyungsoo; I do like him so much though. I don’t know if I love him… but I am happy he’s carrying our baby.”

 _Your baby,_ Jongdae mentally notes. 

“I want him to be happy. I’m sure you do too. And he’s probably wary and scared but I don’t want him to be. I wanna try and make this—whatever this is—as least scary as I can. And he loves you and wants you and so… if I can help you out in any way, it’ll make him happy. To see his soul mate stress free.”

Jongdae yanked his hands away from Chanyeol’s grasp, “I’m not a charity case. Neither is Kyungsoo and I don’t think he’ll appreciate you—whatever it is you’re trying to insinuate—”

Chanyeol blinked, “No, um, I wasn’t—I didn’t mean anything bad by it!” He said, flustered.

“We’re fine. We’re well off. And Kyungsoo is only keeping the baby because you want it. And he likes you and doesn’t want to see you again if he got rid of it without telling you. He wants to see you with a clear conscious because he likes you and I don’t!”

Jongdae ended up blurting the last part out; something he was certain wasn’t true.

But it sure did sound like he meant it.

Chanyeol looked at him like a kicked puppy, and Jongdae, while he wasn’t sure if he meant it or not, did feel regret. But just as he was going to apologise, Chanyeol’s phone started going off.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Chanyeol stared at his pocket before taking out his phone. The buzzing continued until the phone started to ring. He looked at Jongdae as if silently asking permission to take the call.

Jongdae just rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. Chanyeol excused himself, answering the phone outside the apartment door.

And then it was that moment where he felt like he could breathe.

He wasn’t suffocating by all means, but he did dig himself quite the hole—and he knows Kyungsoo likes the guy so hating him (or telling him that he doesn’t like him) isn’t necessarily a good start, especially now that they’re more than likely going to be seeing each other more.

He wants the baby.

Kyungsoo’s baby.

Jongdae wants to be happy; happy with whatever is Kyungsoo’s, but somehow, this is different.

And he hates how he can’t trust and believe in himself that he alone would be good enough for Kyungsoo to still want to keep around.

He knows he won’t be abandoned—but also, he expects it.

“Hey,” A sleepy Kyungsoo shuffled out of his room and into the living room, arms out wide to envelope Jongdae into a loose hug. “Where’s Chanyeol?”

“He just stepped out to take a call.” Jongdae said, hugging Kyungsoo back. He fit so perfectly in his arms, he didn’t want to let go.

“I heard everything.” Kyungsoo said, rubbing Jongdae’s back when he felt him tense. “It’s okay.”

“Do you _really_ want this?” Jongdae asked.

“I know what I said last night—and what happened last night was… but while I did hear what you said, I heard what he said too. I don’t know. Your words matter to me a long, Dae. You know this. But if he can help, even just a little—”

“We aren’t struggling.” Jongdae said.

“I know.” Kyungsoo replied. “And I’m not saying we need his money, but… it would be nice to have a little more.”

“I’ll work more then, if you want more money.” Jongdae’s hold on Kyungsoo tightened a little.

“Chanyeol is a good person with a lot of money. And I… I actually like him… And he’s offering so I’m not—there’s no… taking advantage of him or anything. It’s okay. You work too hard and study a lot, I worry so much.”

 _It’s me who worries about you too much._  

“It’s dangerous to do anything beyond two months.” Jongdae suddenly says and it takes a moment for Kyungsoo to realise what he means.

“I won’t do anything.” Kyungsoo says. “Let’s talk first—the three of us—”

Just as Kyungsoo finishes his sentence, Chanyeol steps back into the apartment.

Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo slowly part as Chanyeol closes the door behind him. His face immediately lights up at the sight of Kyungsoo.

“You’re up.” He says, smiling.

“Busy?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongdae can see his cheeks bloom pink.

“I have to go,” Chanyeol says, brushing his hair back. “My PA is insistent.”

“That’s too bad.” Kyungsoo replies. “Thought you uh, we could uh…”

“I know.” Chanyeol frowns. “Next time we’ll talk. Properly. The three of us.” He adds the last part timidly but still gives Jongdae a smile. He then focuses on Kyungsoo solely. “Book another doctor’s appointment in a couple weeks’ time, and text me. I want to see it, if that’s okay.”

Jongdae watched Kyungsoo’s ears turn red. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol repeats. He takes a tentative step forward, as if he was going in to kiss Kyungsoo, but then opts for just a little bow of his head.

And then he was off.

Jongdae watched as Kyungsoo stared at the door before the younger man shook his head and looked back at Jongdae. “Ah, breakfast.”

“I can do that,” Jongdae quickly said, walking in line with Kyungsoo who turned towards the kitchen.

“Let’s cook together then.”

 

* * *

 

“One minute he’s crying over it, the next, he’s acting as though he’s all on board. Yes, no, no, it’s not always that, yes. Okay. Okay. Yes, mum, okay. Love you too, bye.” Jongdae locks his phone as his call with his mum ends, just in time to see Kyungsoo bring over their drinks.

After breakfast, they decided to go out— they strolled through the dog park and did a little bit of shopping. They eventually ended up at their favourite milkshake bar— _Red Velvet_ —ordering their usual drinks when Jongdae’s mother calls out of the blue.

And he didn’t mean to spill everything out to her the minute he picked up her call and Kyungsoo was out of earshot—but it wasn’t like she was gonna go around telling the whole world.

It was then in that moment did he realise he needed to branch out more and have an actual _social_ life.

School was school and his part time job was just that—everyone’s stressing too much in class to hang out afterwards and he wasn’t always at his job to make close enough friendships that would warrant drinks after an ended shift—and it never really bothered him, the lack of a circle he wasn’t in.

Until now, obviously, when the only person who he could talk to is the only person he truly _wants_ to talk about—and it wasn’t like Jongdae could say _oh hey, Kyungsoo, let’s talk about you._

Well, he _could_. But it wouldn’t fare too well.

Kyungsoo was the only friend he needed; Jongdae had grown up fine with that.

But now he’s thinking that if the only other person he could talk to about these things is his _mum_ , well…

Not that his mother isn’t a great listener or anything!

But she’s his mum. And of course her opinions are hindered and catered to suit whatever Jongdae wants to hear.

But what does he want to hear, exactly?

_Get more friends, Jongdae. Kyungsoo’s not going to be around you much longer no matter how much he says he will. It just won’t work._

“What won’t work?” Kyungsoo asks, setting down their drinks on the table between them.

“Huh?”

“You said _it just won’t work_. What won’t work, Jongdae?”

Jongdae sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

_3:15_ .  ****  
** **

That’s the time Chanyeol gets a little over two weeks later after spending the night at Kyungsoo’s place. It hurt a little that it’s been a fortnight, but it couldn’t be helped—Yoora needed his help and he couldn’t avoid his job and responsibilities that came with being a Park.  ****  
** **

So yeah, he really wanted to see Kyungsoo, but also, he supposed seeing him at the doctor’s today at 3:15 made the wait all worth it.  ****  
** **

He was about to see his child.  ****  
** **

Or at least, the fetus. Whatever—he’s already calling himself _dad_ (not out loud, though) and his PA is giving him odd looks but they’re paid to put up with his nonsense so what did it matter?  ****  
** **

“Now, I don’t want to assume anything…” Chanyeol’s PA began when Chanyeol was on his way out of the office to meet Kyungsoo. “But is there something that _I_ at least need to know just in case I need to do some damage control?” ****  
** **

Chanyeol stared at his PA blankly, contemplating on whether he should lie or tell the truth.  ****  
** **

He opted out to lie—sorta—by omission, by saying, “What nonsense are you on about?”  ****  
** **

His PA stared back, almost as blankly as Chanyeol did, before sighing. “If you don’t wanna tell me, that’s fine, but I guess I just want to know if there’s a better place to store all the baby shit you ordered.”  ****  
** **

Chanyeol felt his heart dropped. “Please tell me you signed for it.” He ended up blurting out and his PA just rolled his eyes.  ****  
** **

“Everything you order is under my name, so yes, I signed for it, but I haven’t invoiced it with your family’s finance team because _fuck_ , Chanyeol, _why the fuck_ are you ordering cribs and changing stations and _four dozen_ size zero onesies!” His PA snapped.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol sighed, leaning against his office door. “Kyungsoo’s pregnant.” He said; he’s not that good of a liar—or rather, he’s a _perfect_ liar, but not when it comes to his PA.  ****  
** **

“Jesus Christ.” His PA muttered.  ****  
** **

“Obviously don’t tell anyone,” Chanyeol said, “I’m on my way to meet him at the doctors now for the ultrasound.”  ****  
** **

“How long is he?”  ****  
** **

“About a month now.”  ****  
** **

“Fuck.”  ****  
** **

“Yeah.” Chanyeol rubbed his face.  ****  
** **

His PA gave him a pointed stare and with crossed arms, said, “Look, I’ve had to pay a lot to move your shit from different storage locations every few days so your parents or Yoora or literally anyone in this company doesn’t find it—obviously I didn’t move it to your place because there’s still camera campers there—”  ****  
** **

“Just…” Chanyeol groaned, “Just… I’ll talk to Kyungsoo and see if we can move it into his place for now.”  ****  
** **

“So I take it you guys are really gonna keep it?”  ****  
** **

“It’s complicated.” Chanyeol said. “I’ll explain everything later. Take the rest of the week off.”  ****  
** **

“It’s Thursday?” His PA said and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.  ****  
** **

“You’re not my keeper, I’ll survive a few days without you.” He said. “I gotta go now. I’ll contact you later about the stuff.”  ****  
** **

“I’m giving myself a pay raise!” Chanyeol could faintly hear his PA call out.  ****  
** **

“As if,” He muttered to himself.

****

* * *

****

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said the moment Chanyeol stepped into a private room in the local clinic near Kyungsoo’s place.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol was a tiny bit sweaty and a little bit red; he may have driven here but that didn’t stop him from power walking through the clinic. “Hey, wait long?”  ****  
** **

“No.” Kyungsoo said. He lied on the examination bed next to a monitor, still clothed—Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be shirtless or what—it’s all new to him. “The uh, doctor was just getting a few things.” He supplies before adding, “And well, I said I was waiting for someone too, so.”  ****  
** **

Chanyeol’s face lit up at that, “Ah.” He pulled up a chair and sat by Kyungsoo’s side, eyes drifting to Kyungsoo’s stomach.  ****  
** **

It was still pretty flat—maybe if he squinted, he could see the slightest bump, but Kyungsoo then covered his tummy with his hands.  ****  
** **

“It’s like the size of a grain of rice,” Kyungsoo said and Chanyeol snapped his eyes up towards his face.  ****  
** **

“Oh, really?”  ****  
** **

“Jongdae told me.” Kyungsoo said.  ****  
** **

“Oh.” Chanyeol then hummed, “He’s not… coming?”  ****  
** **

Chanyeol noted the small frown on Kyungsoo’s face, “We’re a little distanced now. It’ll pass.”  ****  
** **

“What happened?” Chanyeol quickly asked but before Kyungsoo could answer, the doctor came into the room.  ****  
** **

“Hello there,” She greeted gracefully, flipping her ponytail off her shoulder as she took a seat near the monitor opposite Chanyeol. “I’m doctor Bae,”  ****  
** **

“Chanyeol,” Chanyeol introduced, shaking the hand Doctor Bae had offered.  ****  
** **

“You’re very handsome in real life!” She kindly remarked.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol blushed, “Oh, you know who I am?”  ****  
** **

She nodded, “I’m a cabaret singer at one of your mother’s restaurants— _Little Little_ —under the stage name _Irene_ ,” She supplied. “It’s that job that got me through medical school.”  ****  
** **

“Oh,” Was all Chanyeol could say, making Doctor Bae giggle.  ****  
** **

“No need to worry, Mr. Park, this may just be an ultrasound but I am still bound by patient-doctor confidentiality.” She assured, “No one needs to know—at least, they won’t know from me.”  ****  
** **

“You’re fine, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his. “Don’t worry.”  ****  
** **

“Yeah,” Chanyeol took a deep breath. “Sorry.”  ****  
** **

“Let’s see your baby, yeah?” Doctor Bae suggested and both men nodded. She then took out a bottle of gel from the little table behind the monitor then nodded at Kyungsoo’s shirt, “If you don’t mind?”  ****  
** **

“Ah, yeah,” Kyungsoo let go of Chanyeol’s hand in favour of lifting his shirt up high enough to expose stomach.  ****  
** **

“It’ll be cold, but it’s necessary,” Doctor Bae said as she poured some of the gel onto Kyungsoo’s stomach. He flinched and Chanyeol couldn’t help but giggle at that.  ****  
** **

Doctor Bae then proceeded to show them the tiny spec of a heartbeat on the monitor.

****

* * *

****

It started to pour down heavily when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol finished up at the clinic and got into the car.  ****  
** **

They sat inside, still parked in the parking lot, and while the harsh sounds of the rain pelting the car was near deafening, Kyungsoo’s giggles were louder.  ****  
** **

“Stop, it’s been ten minutes?” Chanyeol mumbled, clutching the photographs of the fetus in his hands.  ****  
** **

“Sorry, sorry,” Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, trying to calm himself but he ended up just laughing some more, staring at the dashboard to avoid Chanyeol’s glare.  ****  
** **

“It’s totally normal,” Chanyeol said in his defence for the umpteenth time, wiping his eyes when the tears welled up again. “I’m allowed to be emotional.”  ****  
** **

“Doctor Bae—Doctor Bae…” Kyungsoo couldn’t even finish his sentence—throwing his head back into the car seat as he laughed at the memory of Doctor Bae unintentionally snorting when Chanyeol started to tear up at the sight of the fetus.  ****  
** **

“You two are something else,” Chanyeol pouted, tucking the photos into the glove compartment.  ****  
** **

“It’s cute,” Kyungsoo eventually says, almost out of breath. His eyes followed Chanyeol’s, “You’re cute. You’ll be a great dad.”  ****  
** **

Chanyeol looked back at Kyungsoo before leaning over to kiss him.  ****  
** **

It was soft and chaste—lips only and somewhat lazy—until Kyungsoo tilted his head and threaded his fingers through the back of Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him harder.  ****  
** **

“You don’t wanna raise the raisin with me?” Chanyeol asked once they parted. He searched Kyungsoo’s expression, hoping there’s something, but as Kyungsoo sat back, Chanyeol couldn’t read.  ****  
** **

“Are we gonna stop what we’ve been doing once it comes?” Chanyeol asked.  ****  
** **

“I don’t want to.” Kyungsoo replied, “I mean, what we’re doing; I don’t want to stop.” He clarifies, tucking a curly lock of Chanyeol’s hair behind his ear. “I like you a lot.”  ****  
** **

“I like you a lot too.” Chanyeol grins. “But you don’t want the baby?”  ****  
** **

“It’s going to change a lot of things between us.” Kyungsoo said, kind of avoiding the question. “And… I don’t want you to be with me because of it.”  ****  
** **

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol sighed. “I wanted to be with you before you got pregnant—I’m definitely not staying because you are now.”  ****  
** **

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Good.”  ****  
** **

“Satisfied?”  ****  
** **

“Yes.”  ****  
** **

“Good.” Chanyeol said. “So, do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asks, revisiting the question he asked the last time they met. He gave Kyungsoo a look that said _you had two weeks to think and talk to Jongdae about it_ despite only just learning that the soulmates have distanced a little.  ****  
** **

But still, he decided to ask. And Chanyeol doesn’t miss the way Kyungsoo’s eyes glance at his wrist—the wrist that had _00:00:00:00_ falsely tattooed on. Instinctively, Chanyeol brought that wrist up, caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek with gentle fingers.  ****  
** **

“I kind of just wanna know where we stand, that’s all. I wanna know if it’s okay to drop in unannounced and take you out for dates and hold your hand too.”  ****  
** **

“You’re into that?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol shrugged.  ****  
** **

“I don’t know.” He said. “Maybe? Doesn’t it make your heart flutter a bit?”  ****  
** **

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo nodded.  ****  
** **

“So? What do you say?”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo looked down between them, head lolling into the car seat—ears and cheeks coloured pink as he nodded again. “Yeah. Okay.” He repeated.

****

* * *

****

“Do you want to stay the night?” Chanyeol asked, dropping his car keys and wallet onto the kitchen counter.  ****  
** **

He had driven them back to his apartment—only because Kyungsoo wanted to spend a little more time with him, and Kyungsoo felt odd taking Chanyeol back to his place where Jongdae was, knowing that they went to something they were sort of expecting him to be at.  ****  
** **

“I have work tomorrow,” Kyungsoo comments, slipping off his shoes. “I’m planning to come in early to make up for leaving work early today.”  ****  
** **

“I can drive you, no biggie.” Chanyeol offers, turning on the kettle to make some tea. “Let Jongdae know you’re staying the night. It’s not like you haven’t done this before.”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo hums, “I guess.”  ****  
** **

“Only if you want to though,” Chanyeol says as an afterthought, mindlessly taking out two cups from the cupboard as well as the canister of tea.  “If not, I’ll drop you back home after dinner. Or sooner. Whatever you want—”  ****  
** **

“Can we have sex?”  ****  
** **

Chanyeol hands slipped as he tried to open the lid of the canister, causing the tin to topple over and clank against the bench. He turned around to see Kyungsoo staring right back at him, looking indifferent, but also very flushed.  ****  
** **

“Oh,” Chanyeol eventually replied. “Is this the uh—”  ****  
** **

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I don’t think so. Maybe? I’m just, uh… I’m really _wet._ ” He said, and he definitely wasn’t referring to being caught briefly by the rain.  ****  
** **

“Oh.” Chanyeol, now that it’s being brought to his attention, could see a faint outline of Kyungsoo’s cock filling. The dark pants made it hard to see properly, but the way Kyungsoo squirmed a bit in his spot made it all pretty clear.  ****  
** **

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mutters, “That was really random.”  ****  
** **

“No, it’s fine.”Chanyeol assured, walking over towards Kyungsoo. And it was random, but it was fine, but at the same time, every time they had sex, there was some kind of tension that brought their hands over each other’s bodies. So Kyungsoo’s straightforwardness—no matter how many times Chanyeol has experienced—still managed to catch him off guard.  ****  
** **

It was attractive.  ****  
** **

“It was only two weeks,” Kyungsoo began as Chanyeol took him by the hand and lead them to his bedroom. “But I really missed you. Maybe it’s the pregnancy. I don’t know. It feels a little to early to be so clingy and horny.”  ****  
** **

“Have you been getting morning sickness?” Chanyeol asked.  ****  
** **

“Maybe once or twice every few days.” Kyungsoo answered. “It’s not so bad, but it does make me feel gross.”  ****  
** **

“I read the first trimester is the worse when it comes to adjusting to the sickness and the hormones,” Chanyeol comments, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand once they entered his bedroom.  ****  
** **

“Reading, huh?” Kyungsoo muses, watching as Chanyeol toes off his shoes while undoing his tie. “I haven’t read anything other than what positions are are safe to do during pregnancy.”  ****  
** **

“And what did you find out?”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo skilfully worked on Chanyeol’s belt buckle, pulling it out through the loops before unzipping the front of his pants. He tossed it carelessly to the side. “First trimester is fair game.” He said, pushing Chanyeol back to sit on the edge of the bed before sinking to his knees in between Chanyeol’s legs.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo then pulls Chanyeol’s cock out from his briefs, tugging the shaft. He eyes the tip intensely as if he’s studying it and Chanyeol has to cover his own eyes out of embarrassment.  ****  
** **

“You’re a strange man, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol comment as Kyungsoo leans forward to lick a stripe up the shaft.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo just hums in acknowledgement before putting the tip of Chanyeol dick in his mouth. Chanyeol sighs sweetly, his cock hardening at the feel of Kyungsoo’s soft tongue swirling over the head.  ****  
** **

He runs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, moaning breathily as Kyungsoo starts to suck and bob his head on his dick, eyes almost rolling back as Kyungsoo holds the base firmly, tugging it occasionally.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo continues until he’s satisfied with how wet and hard Chanyeol became, rising up to his feet to kiss his _boyfriend_ right on the lips.  ****  
** **

His hands are busy undoing his pants whilst Chanyeol works on the buttons of Kyungsoo’s shirt, slipping it off slender shoulders.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol then pulls Kyungsoo up onto the bed after Kyungsoo kicked his pants and briefs off his legs, shuffling towards the top end of the bed. Kyungsoo falls flat on top of Chanyeol, their lips glistening with each other’s saliva with every kiss; breaths and moans mixing into one.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo soon works on getting Chanyeol naked, fingers fumbling at the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt. He gave up with three buttons left, moving to remove Chanyeol’s pants instead.  ****  
** **

“You’re so cute,” Chanyeol giggles, helping undress himself until he was as naked as Kyungsoo was. “There’s some stuff in the second drawer.” He nods at the left bedside table. Kyungsoo leans over and rummages around before finding the bottle of lube.  ****  
** **

He tosses it to Chanyeol who catches it, and then with a burning face, turns around—leaning his forehead on his forearms, face in the sheets  and ass sticking up in the air.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol gulps, “Fuck.”  ****  
** **

“Please,” Came Kyungsoo’s muffled voice. He wiggles his ass at Chanyeol and laughs, feeling silly. But Chanyeol just smiles to himself, kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek before pouring lube onto his fingers.  ****  
** **

Two fingers straight in, Chanyeol relishes in the sound of Kyungsoo’s deep moan; working his hole open—the soft heat practically melting his skin.  ****  
** **

With his spare hand, he wraps strong digits around Kyungsoo’s dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts until he feels a sudden burst of wetness spill out of his cock. Kyungsoo’s legs shook and his hole clenched tight around Chanyeol’s fingers; a broken moan muffled into the sheets following closely as he comes.  ****  
** **

“Oh, wow,” Chanyeol comments as he milks Kyungsoo’s orgasm out of him—the fingers inside rubbing gently against his prostate.   ****  
** **

“Shit, sorry.” Kyungsoo turns his head and says, breathing heavily. Chanyeol chuckles, taking his fingers out and moving Kyungsoo’s pliant body so that the small man lied on his back.  ****  
** **

He then took two pillows and positioned it underneath Kyungsoo’s lower back before spreading Kyungsoo’s legs apart and sitting in between them.  ****  
** **

“Comfortable?” He asked, rubbing up and down Kyungsoo’s inner thighs.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo nodded, tugging his softening cock. “I think you can fuck me hard. Should be fine.”  ****  
** **

“Like I was gonna fuck you any other way,” Chanyeol grins, leaning over to kiss Kyungsoo; pressing the head of his dick inside Kyungsoo’s hole. He then thrusts all the way into the hilt, groaning breathily at the tight heat around his shaft.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo’s shoulders squared and his head tilted back briefly—a hand grabbing onto the edge of the bed whilst the other held onto the sheets underneath. Chanyeol kitten licks Kyungsoo’s lips to get him to relax, guiding both of Kyungsoo’s arms to hold onto him.  ****  
** **

“You feel really nice,” Chanyeol says, thrusting his hips shallowly.  ****  
** **

“More lube,” Kyungsoo replies. Chanyeol nods, leaning back to grab the bottle. He slides his cock out just enough to pour lube right onto his cock, thrusting back in as if to spread it. He repeats this two or three more times until he’s slipping in and out of Kyungsoo smoothly.  ****  
** **

“That good?” He asks, fucking Kyungsoo slowly.  ****  
** **

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods, reaching his arms out towards Chanyeol to envelope him in a tight hug. He hooks his legs over Chanyeol’s hips, breathing raggedly in his boyfriend’s ear. “Go faster,” He urges.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol just hums.  ****  
** **

And in between the bed rocking and their moans filling the room—the wet sounds and the harsh slaps of Chanyeol’s hips against Kyungsoo’s thighs—Chanyeol could vaguely hear a phone ringing. But he couldn’t acknowledge it properly—not when Kyungsoo was screaming out his name and also calling him daddy.  ****  
** **

 

* * *

****

Then in the morning, Chanyeol woke up hard, grinding his bare cock mindlessly against Kyungsoo’s backside.  ****  
** **

He buried his face against the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, hooking his arms around Kyungsoo’s body to spoon him. He continued to grind his dick against Kyungsoo’s back before feeling Kyungsoo hike and bend his top leg at the knee—his hand snaking back to guide Chanyeol’s cock into his hole.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol, eyes still closed, adjusted his position so he could thrust into Kyungsoo’s soft and stretched hole—still slick from the night before.  ****  
** **

He heard Kyungsoo sigh sweetly—he kissed Kyungsoo’s shoulder before fucking up into him.  ****  
** **

“Call me _daddy_ again, Kyungsoo-yah…” Chanyeol groaned out.  ****  
** **

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo whispered, reaching back to hold onto Chanyeol’s arm in attempts to pull him on top. Eventually, Chanyeol heaved himself up, raising Kyungsoo’s hips up as well. Then, with heavy eyes and a big yawn, Chanyeol started thrusting, fucking Kyungsoo doggy style.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo bangs his head against the headboard, cursing under his breath, and Chanyeol giggles at that, pulling him down the bed.  ****  
** **

“You okay?” He asked, watching as Kyungsoo rubs his skull. Kyungsoo twists his body so that he can glance up at Chanyeol. Their eyes meet—dazed and dream felt, and Chanyeol reached a hand out to touch Kyungsoo’s face.  ****  
** **

But then suddenly, Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol back with a thrust of his hips, lunging forward and pulling himself off of Chanyeol’s cock before rolling out of bed. He darts towards the ensuite and pukes in the toilet bowl.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol sits stunned on the bed before coming to his senses at the sound of Kyungsoo’s barfs and groans. He stumbles after him; he’s surprised with how much comes out of Kyungsoo— he kneels down and rubs Kyungsoo’s back.  ****  
** **

“Sexy, right?” Kyungsoo said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while his other hand flushed the toilet.  ****  
** **

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Chanyeol nods. “I could kiss you now.” He leans forward but Kyungsoo pushes him back weakly.  ****  
** **

“Ugh, don’t. I don’t even want to kiss me.” He said. Chanyeol chuckles at that, pulling Kyungsoo up to stand.  ****  
** **

He then guides them into the shower to wash off last night’s sex and this morning’s drowsiness and puke.  ****  
** **

And an hour later, they’re dressed in comfortable home clothes, Chanyeol at the skillet in the Kitchen with Kyungsoo sitting at the dining table, scrolling through the news on Chanyeol’s tablet.

They both decided it was best for Kyungsoo to call in sick. God knows he has a lot of sick leave stacked up. And maybe spending the day together wouldn't be so bad, considering it was usually the evening that they did.

 

Once Chanyeol’s finished cooking and they start to eat, Chanyeol observes how Kyungsoo every so often glances at his phone.  ****  
** **

It prompted him to ask, “So… you and Jongdae… What’s happened between you two?”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo sighs as he spoons fried rice into his mouth. “I wouldn’t… call it a fight.” He began, worrying his bottom lip after chewing and swallowing his food. “More like I feel like I gave him an answer he was expecting but also wasn’t…?” ****  
** **

“This happened after you left.” Kyungsoo sat back in his chair, temporarily abandoning his food to tell Chanyeol what happened.

“He said _it just won’t work._ And I asked him _what are you referring to?_  He didn’t really answer me, but he suddenly he said he just wanted to go out more and meet new people and that made me _so happy._ So I told him that. I told him he should go out and meet new people. But then it was like a light had switched off in him and he looked at me funny.”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo brushes back his damp hair, expression darkening as he continued. “So we went home. Then he started going out. After work—after class. He’d tell me—and sometimes he’d tell me about the new friends he’s made. And I don’t know why but every time I tell him how happy I am that he’s meeting new people, he kinda… shuts down. And I don’t know what I’m supposed to think—did he want me to be sad? Jealous?”  ****  
** **

“Hmm,” Chanyeol hums, “Ever actually talked to him about it?”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I thought about it. I wanted to. And while I’m happy— _really_ happy that he’s having fun and going out like any other twenty-three year old should, he… slowly stops looking at me. Like he’s trying to find the best way to break up with me or something. I hate it.”  ****  
** **

“Oh.” Chanyeol said. He patted Kyungsoo’s knee. “I don’t think he wants to do _that_. Maybe… it’s my fault?”  ****  
** **

“Why would it be your fault?” Kyungsoo asked. “You and I have been… well, seeing each other for about a year. Nothing new here. Well except,” He patted his stomach. “But everything’s okay. I’m not leaving him for you or anything—ah, sorry… I didn’t mean it like that—”  ****  
** **

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol shakes his head to reject Kyungsoo’s apology. “I get it. And the exception,” Chanyeol placed his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s over his tummy, “Is big. A big exception. Life changing. And I’m ruining your dynamics with him by wanting to be with you—for you—and the baby. _Our_ baby.”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol; his hand linking with his, when he said, “After we fucked a few weeks ago, I went to Jongdae’s bed and kissed him.” He suddenly confesses.  ****  
** **

Chanyeol couldn’t but help feel a soft pulse of fleeting jelously; a feeling subsiding as soon as he felt it, at Kyungsoo’s confession.  ****  
** **

He stares right back at Kyungsoo, “And…?”  ****  
** **

“And I almost told him something. Maybe almost as big as the exception.” Kyungsoo said. He then takes a deep breath, “I think I love you, Chanyeol. Maybe my _like_ is a little more like _love_ instead.”  ****  
** **

“Oh.”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo breaks eye contact in favour of staring at his lap. “Um, yeah. Yeah.” He says more to himself, like some kind of confirmation. “But um… I wish the baby was Jongdae’s.” He finishes. “I don’t know why I feel this way, but I do. Sorry.”  ****  
** **

“That’s okay.” Chanyeol says, bringing his hand up to caress Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Everything is complicated. Doesn’t mean it’s bad; it just… needs time to be figured out.”  ****  
** **

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo agrees.  ****  
** **

“So, maybe we can start small.” Chanyeol suggests. He stands and leans over the table to grab Kyungsoo’s phone. “Call Jongdae and let him know you spent the night here. He probably already knows that, but the thought.”  ****  
** **

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo repeats, nodding this time. He takes the phone out of Chanyeol’s hand and dials Jongdae’s number.  ****  
** **

It picks up after the fourth ring. “Jongdae-yah.” Kyungsoo begins, “I’m sorry I didn’t—”  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo pauses. Chanyeol cocks his head to the side.  ****  
** **

“This… this is Jongdae’s phone, right?”  ****  
** **

“Eh?” Chanyeol says as he watches Kyungsoo’s brows knit together. He then gestures at Kyungsoo to put the phone on speaker. He complies, and Chanyeol hears:  ****  
** **

“ _Ah! Yes! It is! Sorry, he’s in the shower. But the ringtone was cute so I couldn’t help but answer!_ ”  ****  
** **

“Sorry, but who is this…?” Kyungsoo replies with a frown.  ****  
** **

“ _Your display name is_ _soulmate?_ ” The guy on the other line said instead.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo sighs. “Yes. Yes, I’m Do Kyungsoo, Jongdae’s soulmate.” He introduces quite irritably. “And you are...?”  ****  
** **

“ _Ah_ …” The guy drags on. “ _I’m Kim Minseok! I guess… Jongdae’s boyfriend?_ ”  **  
**


End file.
